Triple Dog Dare
by AcrossTheRiverNotDown
Summary: The gang has a sleepover at Tori's house. They decide to play Triple Dog. Who gets dared to do what and who refuses to do their dare?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or Triple Dog.**_

_**(Triple Dog is the movie this was based on.)**_

_**Written for dontyouwannadance.**_

* * *

"Holy shit this "sleepover" thing is boring Tori! You seriously have nothing prepared?" Jade questions the younger Vega after about ten minutes of sitting around doing nothing in their pyjamas.

"I'm sorry! Trina asked me to give her a sponge bath so I didn't have time!" Tori cries, jumping up and attempting to defend herself.

"That's just messed up," Andre mutters and the gang nods in agreement.

All of a sudden Cat jumps up, snapping her fingers. "Let's play Triple Dog!"

"What's that?" Beck questions, before taking a sip from his soda.

"Oh, Jade and I played it once, someone triple dog dares you to do something and if you are too chicken to do it you have to shave your head."

"Um, how about not," he replies, setting his drink down and covering his hair with his arms.

"Oh come on you wuss, we have to do something fun. Anyways, as long as you do the dare you can keep your hair," Jade reasons.

"Fine, let's just do this."

"Finally," Rex comments, earning Robbie a glare from Jade and an eye roll from Beck.

"I'll go first," Cat squeaks, looking around at her circle of friends.

"Tori, I triple dog dare you to… strip down and sext a random contact from your phone."

"Oh my god Cat? What's wrong with you?" the Latina asks, fright visible all over her face.

"It's exciting."

"No it's not," the Latina counter's but does as told, in front of them.

She strips down and is handed her pear phone.

"Close your eyes and press a contact," Jade commands.

The screen is pushed and the text screen pops up, the name at the top reading Sikowitz.

Everyone except Tori erupts into laughter, rolling around on the ground as they watch her blush and set her head in her hands.

"Time's ticking," Cat tells her, surprising everyone with her serious tone.

Tori's loud intake of breath echoes throughout the now quiet room as she types.

.:.:.:.

_**Hey baby ;)**_

_Who is this?_

_**I'm feeling kinda… sexual.**_

_Oooh, are your pants still on?_

_**Nope, are yours?**_

_Not anymore, anon._

_**Good, now **_

_Wait a minute!_

_Tori?_

_Tori Vega?_

_Is this you?_

.:.:.:.

"Oh my god," she breathes out, throwing her phone across the room.

"What, what happened?" Cat questions.

Tori leans back, spreading her legs, forgetting that she's naked until the cold air against her clit causes her to become slightly…wet.

She quickly gets up and proceeds to redress herself as she tells them that he has her in his contacts and knew it was her.

They all chuckle as she once again blushes.

"You guys think it's so funny? You guys are next!" she threatens.

She turns to Beck, who is still slightly laughing.

"Beck, I triple dog dare you to ask your mom to give you a blowjob."

"Eww… gross, no."

"Well then, kiss that fluffy hair of yours goodbye."

"Nuh uh cheekbones, I quit."

Jade laughs silently under her breath, "that's the funny thing about triple dog dares, once you've started playing, you don't stop until everyone's done a dare."

"Exactly! Bye- bye Beck's hair," Cat says, reaching over to stroke his hair one last time as Tori runs upstairs to get the electric razor from her dad's drawer.

When she returns downstairs Beck's silently crying in a corner, stoking his hair.

She shoots an incredulous look at Jade, but she just shrugs and offers, "He's finally gone off the deep end."

Andre and Robbie, after putting Rex down, walk over to Beck and help him up.

They each give him a man hug before guiding him to sit onto Tori's living room table.

"Who wants to do the honours?" Tori asks, glancing around at her group of friends.

Rex's offer is denied so Jade steps up, "Beck, I know we've been on talking terms since we broke up, but I still haven't gotten my revenge."

He keeps his mouth shut and squeezes his eyes together, nodding his head as an "okay" before he hears the razor turn on.

"Hold your head up," she commands.

He does so and Cat takes his hand, while Tori grabs his other as Jade slowly but surely begins to shave his precious hair from his head.

Andre watches in horror from his spot on the couch, while Robbie and Rex leave the room so Robbie can go cry in Tori's bathroom.

When she's done, she smirks to herself as she admires her handiwork.

"It's over now, you can open your eyes," she tells him, grabbing his hand from Cat's to help him stand up.

His hands immediately fly up to his head, feeling the slickness of his bald head.

She drags him into the bathroom, kicking Robbie to the side and everyone else follows them inside.

He just keeps stroking his head, as if in denial that it's not there, like someone's playing a cruel joke on him.

"Tori, do you have a hat that I can wear?"

"Sure, just a sec," she tells him before searching throughout her house for a hat.

Meanwhile everyone meets back in the living room as Jade pulls a plastic bag from her bag and begins to scoop up the big clumps of Beck HairTM.

Yes, it has now been trademarked.

No one asks why, and she finishes fairly quickly before they continue their game.

"So, who's the next victim?" she asks as they reform their previous circle.

"You," Beck answers darkly.

* * *

_**The End.**_

_**Unless you wanna see how Beck gets back at Jade...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious**_

* * *

"Go ahead, give me your best shot," Jade edges him on.

"Okay, Miss I'm not scared of anything, I triple dog dare you to tell us how you ended up at jail that Thursday afternoon last month"

"Psh, easy, I threw my brother against the wall," she states, popping a piece of gum she stole from Cat earlier.

"Um, a certain text on my phone from you reads otherwise."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh I would, now spill."

"Oh shit," she groans, falling backwards onto Andre's lap, who makes no attempt to remove her.

She holds her head in her hands while telling the story.

"I was out to a fancy dinner party with my Dad and some of his workers when I got my period late and I wasn't prepared. So, I ran to the bathroom and some woman was like "hey girl, what happened down there?" Then I couldn't come up with a good comeback so I told her that my dad raped me."

Horrified faces fill the room and she lies back against Andre, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Anyways, blah blah blah, the cops come he's hauled away, I'm shoved into one of those rooms and am forced to tell the truth. Then I ended up having to do community service for the next week."

"Dang girl, that's messed up," Rex comments, but the rest of the room remains quiet.

Cat gets up from the floor and walks over to Jade, embracing her in a tight hug.

After a few minutes of silence Jade picks up where the game left off, from her spot on dreadlocks' lap.

"Cat, I triple dog dare you to give Robbie a lap dance."

"Yay! But I triple dog dare Robbie to get rid of Rex, forever," she says seriously.

"Okay," Robbie replies, tossing Rex across the room."

Halfway through the lap dance Robbie triple dog dares Andre to finger Jade.

Jade chuckles and spreads her legs a little, still not moving from her spot.

He sticks his hand down the front of her pants and gets to work while Tori finally returns with a hat for Beck, just as everyone's finished and has got their clothes back on.

They later get ready to watch a movie, everyone settles on a spot.

Beck and Jade take the couch, Robbie and Cat lay on the floor, and Tori and Andre take the chair after he invites her to sit on him.

After choosing some lame pay per view movie on TV they pass around a bucket of popcorn.

By the end of the movie, at one a.m. everyone's sound asleep.

Tori's curled up on Andre's lap, head on his chest while he has his arm around her.

Cat's on top of "an out as a log" Robbie, and Jade is sprawled out on Beck's lap, just like old times.

That's the last sleepover they have for a while, Beck's hair is still recovering.

* * *

_**Does this meet your standards?**_

_**Seriously, let me know.**_

_**Oh, and I got the period story from 2 Broke Girls.**_

_**It's a good show, that I also don't own.**_

_**Victorious FTW!**_


End file.
